


A Promptis Kiss on Sunset Beach

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Drawing, FFXV, Fanart, M/M, beach, kiss, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: A drawing of Prompto and Noctis kissing on a beach
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Promptis Kiss on Sunset Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention this on my other art, but FYI, I do all this by hand, not on a computer or anything.

Sorry! I accidentally deleted this, it will be fixed within an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I can’t take criticism, but Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for viewing!


End file.
